The goal of the Indiana-ICMIC planning grant is to foster collaboration between scientist involved in the development and application of in-vivo and in-vitro imaging methodologies with investigators involved in the extensive basic science and clinical cancer research programs of the Indiana University Cancer Center (IUCC). This pre-ICMIC planning grant program provides a unique opportunity to facilitate the integration of many currently disparate cancer research and imaging programs within our institution. While the overall goal of this program is to develop and apply non-invasive in-vivo imaging methods that are suitable for use in cancer patients, we feel that current state-of-the-art in-vivo imaging techniques cannot provide all of the important information available through imaging technologies at the present time. Therefore, we have chosen an approach in which we will utilize both in-vivo and in-vitro imaging methods to aid in the study and development of cancer therapies. Our overall hypothesis is that in-vivo imaging applications that elucidate unique physiologic mechanisms in neoplastic disease will serve as important surrogate markers for the presence of cancer and its response to therapy. The research specific aims of this program will be: 1) Identification and development of tracers and/or contrast agents to monitor gene expression and cellular physiology, 2) Development of novel in vitro and in vivo imaging methodologies for the study of cellular and molecular processes, and 3) Application of in vitro and in vivo imaging methods to monitor tumor cellular physiology and gene expression. The primary focus of this planning grant will be the development of 5-6 cancer imaging research programs that will form the basis of a comprehensive ICMIC application within the next 2-3 years.